The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oak Red’.
The new Hibiscus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Herenthout, Belgium. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Hibiscus plants with attractive and large flowers.
The new Hibiscus plant originated from a cross-pollination in August, 2005 in Herenthout, Belgium of an unnamed proprietary seedling selection of Hibiscus hybrida, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary seedling selection of Hibiscus coccineus as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hibiscus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Herenthout, Belgium in July, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Herenthout, Belgium since August, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.